


Just Girly Things

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fifth Year, Marauders' Era, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: "The lady doth protest too much."





	

Lily, Marlene, and Mary all stood next to each other in front of a large mirror in the Prefect's bathroom getting ready for the day.

Lily and Marlene stood on either side while Mary stood in the middle.

"Remind me what that thing is called again?" Marlene asked Lily as she applied black eyeliner to her eyes.

"It's called a flat iron. You use it to straighten your hair." Lily told her, dragging the flat iron through her auburn hair as she spoke.

"How does it work?" Marlene prompted further.

"You heat it up and then drag it through your hair like I'm doing now, and then your hair becomes straight. Normally, you plug it in to an outlet to make it hot, but here, I just use magic."

"Oh. Could I borrow it?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"…It seems simple enough."

"Why don't I do it. Just in case." Mary offered.

"That's a good idea." Lily agreed and handed Mary the flat iron to straighten Marlene's hair.

Marlene took Muggle Studies, but Lily and Mary—a half-blood raised by her divorced Muggle father and witch mother—still had to explain every Muggle-related thing to her. Lily practically had to do all her Muggle Studies homework for her.

Mary started on Marlene's hair while Lily started putting on her makeup.

"So, Marlene, how are you and Sirius anyway? It's been awhile since we got an update." Lily asked.

"We're alright, I suppose. Sirius isn't really the type to be tied down to just one person. Then again, neither am I really. And anyway, we're not dating. We're just…friends with benefits."

"You have a lot of those." Mary teased.

"Hey!" Marlene gave Mary a small shove.

"Don't move! I don't want to accidentally burn you." Mary warned.

"And what about you, Mary? You and Remus seem nearly inseparable these days." Marlene commented.

"Well, what can I say? We just…click. It's like we're two halves of the same coin."

At that, Lily and Marlene rang out in a chorus of "awwws."

"Shut up!" Mary blushed. "You're both just jealous that you don't have someone like Remus. There's someone out there for everyone, you know."

"Not me." Lily protested.

"You sure about that?" Marlene cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, don't start!" Lily complained.

"I'm just saying, you two were made for each other."

"I do _not_ have feelings for Potter. And I never will!" Lily put the cap back on her eyeliner pencil, quickly gathered her things, and headed out the door.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Mary uttered after the door slammed behind Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
